


Deadly Love

by EricaX



Category: DarkWing Duck - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaX/pseuds/EricaX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake has always loved Morgana but their differences have always kept their relationship rough. How far will he go to prove how much he loves her? Even when his own health is on the line. R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Deadly Love

Chapter 1

Gosalyn's POV

I've seen it happen. I know the signs. These days, it seems to happen almost like clockwork. And it sickens me to no end. The call the night before, the anxious expressions on his face. Well, maybe not anxious, but definitely excited. The date would come sooner or later, because that was just how time worked.

My father would sit down at the table in the secluded, overly creepy graveyard. It was Morgana's favorite place to eat. Personally, I love the place. The perfect place for a zombie attack, but more on that later. At the table they would sit down and stare into each other's eyes. I'm, of course, crouching in the bushes, not even supposed to be there. But since when did I listen to my dad and his rules? Gushy stuff would usually take place. Then the food would arrive from the dead waiter. And that's when the trouble would start.

Normal POV

An owl hooted in the trees somewhere as Drake, who was currently Darkwing Duck, looked down at the plate of food in front of him. He placed the napkin on his lap and grabbed the silverware beside the plate. The food looked decent enough. But he had been wrong before. He was waiting for the food to jump up at him or something. He knew Morgana's eyes were watching him intensely. Don't look scared. Don't look scared.

Darkwing had to force himself not to shiver. Bad sign. Morgana would catch it right away. He picked up the fork and prodded the green substance on his plate.

"What's the matter, Dark?" came Morgana's voice. It had a sharp ring to it. Bad sign. "Don't you like it?"Darkwing forced his voice to work. "I haven't even tried it yet, darling...So how will I know if I like it or not?" Morgana seemed pleased with this answer. It showed her that he was going to try it and give it a chance.

"Oh, I know you'll love it. It's an old recipe from my grand mama's. She was always one to experiment. I believe she put some bat eyes in this..." she told him. Darkwing started to sweat. Bat eyes?

He still remained calm though. He was screaming on the inside, but he made sure that on the outside, what Morgana could see, was pure interest and curiosity. He wanted to show her these expressions to make her happy. He placed some of the green jelly substance on the fork and placed it on his tongue. The stuff moved. Forcing himself not to hyperventilate, he swallowed. It burned down his throat. It tasted like burnt liver. His eyes watered a bit at the terrible taste. But he smiled up at Morgana, who smiled back, relieved.

"You like it? Oh, I knew you would!" she beamed at him. Darkwing nodded, dreading the fact that more of the stuff would have to go into his mouth.

His stomach gave a lurch several times throughout the rest of the dinner. Desert was just as bad. It looked like bloody hands. He couldn't remember what she had called it, but whatever it was, it was her favorite. His stomach was strangling him at the end of the date. He was walking her back to her house. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, going on and on about how they didn't quarrel or fight during the meal.

It was true. They hadn't. No bad or hurt feelings. No bad tempers. Darkwing sighed. It was all that he had to do. Keep her happy. Keep smiling. He knew he couldn't let her know how much he hated her food. It would crush her. Not only that but she would turn him into something terrible. No. That couldn't happen. She meant way too much to him to give her up for something like difference in their taste of food. He had a great time with her. He loved being with her every moment. Her smile and giggles made his heart melt.

But in reality, his love for her was also tearing him apart. He just didn't know it yet.

Author's Note: The beginning of my newest fic. I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadly Love

Deadly Love

Chapter 2

A gush of cold water was pouring itself down the sink as Drake Mallard emptied his stomach. The sounds of retching and gagging could be heard throughout the house. Gosalyn slammed the book about zombies she had been reading on the couch and glared at the entrance to the kitchen. So predictable. This seemed to happen every other night now. Or at least everytime he came home from a date with Morgana.

She hated to see her father, her idol, reduced to this, but it also angered her as well. She couldn't understand why he was putting himself through all this. Sure, he loved Morgana, but it was to the point where he was hurting himself. That was going too far, in her opinion.

Drake turned off the water, wiping his mouth with a towel. He took deep breathes, knowing it only helped. That green substance that he had eaten with Morgana had made him terribly sick. Frankly, so did most of her meals. But he didn't have the heart to tell her. He never could, really. He loved the happy expression she got whenever he ate her food and claimed he liked it.

Launchpad McQuack, Drake's closest and only friend, walked into the kitchen, heading for the fridge, but when his eyes landed on Drake, he stopped.

"Boy, DW, you don't look so good..." he commented the obvious. Drake shrugged.

"I'm fine...really. I guess my stomach just didn't care for Morg's meal tonight" he sighed with a groan.

"Yeah...That's how it is every night, dad!" pointed out Gosalyn with a sneer as she walked into the kitchen, her zombie book clamped firmly in her hand. Drake frowned at her.

"I'm not caring for that attitude, missy" he warned, stepping beside her and walking into the living room. Gosalyn and Launchpad followed. Launchpad now had a freshly made sandwich in his hand. "Honestly, "cried Drake, throwing up his arms. "I don't understand why you two are making such a fuss about this! So my stomach doesn't agree with her food. Why should I get her angry for a stupid reason like that!"

"But dad, don't you realize what you're saying!" cried Gosalyn incredulously. "You're making yourself sick all the time, just to make Morgana happy!"

Drake shook his head as he headed up the stairs. "You just don't understand how relationships work. You have to work out your differences and work hard for it. That's all I'm doing..."

"Yeah...and killing yourself in the process..." she hissed under her breath, rolling her eyes.

Drake didn't like to admit it, but he never had very good confidence in himself. He had confidence in his crime fighting abilities, but when it came to anything else, he had none. He had no social life outside the small circle of Morgana, Launchpad, and the Muddlefoots. Therefore he wasn't very social. His ego and personality of suspicion didn't help that factor in the least. Making friends was never a simple task for Drake, so he therefore avoided it if at all possible.

He stood in front of the mirror that was beside his bed. He frowned at the image that looked back at him. There was nothing special about him. Nothing that stood out. He was an ordinary mallard, save for his vigilant alter-ego. Late twenties, soon to be early thirties, and he had an eleven year old daughter with more spirit than ten people put together. Scars were all over him from all the nights he was Darkwing. He could even see age winkles already starting thanks to all the stress he went through both at home and out on patrol.

He scrutinized himself in the mirror, turning this way and that to get a good look at himself. Sighing, he brushed a hand through the little hair he had and changed into his robe, preparing for bed. It was early morning by this point since he had gotten home late from Morgana's.

He rolled his eyes as he heard Gosalyn turn on her TV, quickly turning down the volume that she always left on high after school. Getting her up in the morning was not going to be joyful. Let alone getting himself up. He knew Launchpad was always an early riser, no matter how late he got in, mainly thanks to the large duck's appetite. He never missed a meal.

His stomach started doing flips at the thought of food. His stomach was still recovering from the green substance he had insisted on eating to please his love. He covered his mouth, staying still a moment as he debated whether or not he would be sick again. The nausea passed quickly to his relief.

He took another look into the mirror, scowling at himself. He needed to go on a diet. He was always worried about his image, which was boosted by his ego. A superhero had to be in shape after all. He ran a hand over his hips and shook his head. Less portions of food at mealtimes, he supposed.

Gosalyn groaned in her sleep as Drake tried to wake her up the next morning. As predicted, it was hard for him to wake her up. He hadn't any clue how late she had stayed up last night watching horror movies. He usually would have made her go to bed, but decided that the best punishment was what Gosalyn gave herself. And he had been right, for she was feeling it now.

He gently spanked her, knowing from experience that this woke her up. "Get up, Gos! Now!" His voice was stern, but gentle. He was still half asleep himself and wouldn't have been able to be cross with her even if he wanted to.

"Ooooh...come on, dad! Please! Can't I just skip school today and sleep in!" she whined. She buried her face deeper into the covers, which were quickly snatched by Drake. This caused Gosalyn to cry out. "Hey! What's the big idea, here!" She sat up to see Drake grinning at her. She glared at him, her hair disheveled and her eyes full of sleep.

"See? That woke you up" he snided softly. He bundled up her blankets in his arms and watched as his annoyed daughter got up and went to her dresser, getting dressed for school. He walked out the door, intending to give her privacy and space and dropped the blankets outside her door. He yawned and stretched as he walked down the stairs.

Predictably, Launchpad was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading a comic book. "Oooh, thanks for making the coffee for me, LP" he said, pouring himself a cup. Launchpad shrugged it off.

"No problemo, Drake" he beamed, looking up from his comic. "I was in the mood for some myself, so I figured I'd make some for us..."

Drake took a sip and spit it back out. He looked at Launchpad with wide eyes. "Did you put any milk in this!" he demanded, his tongue burning.

Launchpad blinked at him. "You're supposed to?"

Drake shivered at the bad taste that was now in his mouth. He often wondered how Launchpad functioned. He knew his close friend obviously had different taste buds than himself if he was able to drink coffee without milk. Way different. He poured out what was in the coffee maker and started making a new set of coffee. By the time it was done, Gosalyn came down from upstairs, glaring at the world around her. She grumbled as she grabbed her cereal box and made herself some cereal, pouring the milk in.

"Well, that's what you get when you stay up too late watching horror movies" lectured Drake. Gosalyn looked up at him, still glaring as she grumbled, "That's what you get..." in a mocking voice.

Drake frowned, yet decided to ignore her. He knew she was having a bad morning. Why make it worse?

Gosalyn then looked up at Drake, eyeing him carefully. "Aren't you going to eat anything, dad?" Drake considered this question seriously. His stomach was a lot more calm than it had been the night before. Perhaps some toast and eggs wouldn't be too bad. He then reached into his robe pocket to get a Kleenex and his hand swept past his hip, and the memory of himself in the mirror the night before came back to him.

"Oooh...well..." he noticed Gosalyn's piercing stare. His girl didn't miss a beat. "I-I'll probably have some toast..." Gosalyn sighed.

"I can make you some eggs" she offered. Drake sighed, knowing he'd have to eat to her liking.

"Alright, hon" she said warmly, kissing her cheek. "If you want me to...But I'll make the eggs, okay? You just get ready for school."

So the rest of morning was spent eating, forcing Gosalyn to take her school bag and books, and sipping down the remade coffee. It seemed like hours later until it was just he and Launchpad. Launchpad was still engrossed in his comic book, laughing every now and then at what he was reading. Drake just sat there staring off into space as he slowly drank his coffee.

"Drake, you really should be taking care of yourself" spoke Launchpad, breaking the silence. Drake broke away from his stupor and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I do take good care of myself."

"I mean, better care of yourself."

"Launchpad, I -" he broke off. He didn't know what to say. Had it really gotten to the point where Launchpad had to say something? Was he really in that bad of shape? He looked down at himself, hating what he saw. How did poor Morgana deal with him?

He sighed and looked back up to Launchpad, who was still watching him with concern. "Launchpad, I'm fine...really. I am taking care of myself. Years of being alone in my tower taught me how to. I'm fine...really..." He tried to sound convincing, but failed miserably. But it seemed to work on Launchpad, for he let it go.

Darkwing scowled as the blue chairs whirled themselves back to the Mallard House. Tonight was another date with Morgana, so he was unable to go and chase Quackerjack after he robbed a toy store. The jester would just have to get off easy this one time.

He continued to scowl at everything around him until he walked into the living room, where Launchpad and Gosalyn were playing some sort of video fighting game. He didn't pay much attention to what game it was, he was more focused on a specific question that had entered his mind.

"And why aren't you doing your homework!" he demanded. Gosalyn didn't reply, instead she gave a whoop for joy as she killed off Launchpad's video game character.

"Alright! And Gosalyn, Zombie Slayer, wins again!" she cried with victory.

"Gosalyn!" shouted Darkwing. Gosalyn cringed at his tone.

"What, dad!" she asked, looking at him with a hint of both annoyance and fear. She knew how bad her father's temper could get if it was pushed far enough.

"Why aren't you doing your homework!" he repeated more heatedly.

"I...finished it?" she squeaked, trying to look innocent. But guilt was written all over her face. She knew this and pressed on. "I was just playing a few games with Launchpad, I'll go and do it, don't worry!"

Darkwing seemed satisfied with that answer for he let it go, to the duckling's relief.

"Say, DW, need a ride to Morgana's?" asked Launchpad, standing up. This caused Gosalyn to cry out, for she wanted to play another game.

"No, thanks. I'll just take the Ratcatcher" he replied quickly. He knew Launchpad was only being nice. Morgana still crept him out a bit with her strange lifestyle.

It didn't take long for Darkwing to get to her house since he was riding the Ratcatcher. He looked up at the house which screamed Halloween night horror and rang the doorbell. So many times he'd been on this small porch, either with roses in his hand or a box of chocolates in hopes to please her. He didn't do anything like that tonight since he hadn't had the time. Damn jester and his wackiness.

The door swiftly opened and Morgana came into his line a sight. His heart melted, as it always did when he saw her radiating beauty. Her long blood red dress and warm smile. Her hair was done up as always, looking flawless.

"H-Hi, Morgana. How are you this evening..?" he asked softly. His heart was choking him in his throat.

"Oooh...I'm just fine, Dark darling...Won't you come in?" she cooed at him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Darkwing shivered with pleasure at the touch. She led him through the house and to the back yard, where he could see a table with a white table cloth with candles standing there for two. Apparently they were staying in tonight.

"Tonight, darling, I decided to try something that I know you'll love. Especially since you loved that bat eye meat from the other night" she began excitedly. Darkwing's stomach gave a jolt as he remembered the green substance. 'Oh, God...Why me?' he couldn't help but wonder.

They both sat down and his favorite part of meal started. Talking. It was before the stomach killing food came. It was the time that they spent staring at each other and softly talking about whatever came to their minds. From experience, he had learned to keep the conversation focused on her, for he had a tendency to ramble and therefore stopped paying attention to what he was saying. If he wasn't careful, more times than not, he would say something that upset her and the whole night would be ruined as she tried changing him back from a pile of Jell-O. He hated it when she turned him into things. It wasn't that he doubted her magic, it was just that sometimes he feared she wouldn't be able to change him back.

"Dark, darling, what's the matter? You seem awfully quiet tonight. Is it the lighting. I told Archie to light more candles..." she told him frantically. Darkwing grabbed her hands and calmed her down.

"No, no, Morg, honey! It's not the lighting. I'm fine...I...I just love listening to you talk is all and I sometimes...get so hypnotized by your beautiful voice that I can't help but stop and listen..." he said this softly, the two of them now leaning into each other. Their beaks were almost touching as he gave her a kiss on the hand.

Morgana giggled and blushed, leaning back. "Oh, Darkwing, you're too much" she gushed. Darkwing highly doubted that. In fact, he considered it the other way. He came back to reality as he heard Morgana continue to speak. "But that's not what I meant, Dark. I mean, you seem out of it and not yourself. You look pale and tired..." She placed a hand on the mallard's forehead before he could react. "You don't feel any warmer than you should, but you just look tired."

Darkwing looked away. Great, his darling Morgana could see how terrible he looked. Why didn't she just call him a fat failure and get it over with?

"I guess I have been down on myself recently, Morg. I don't really know why, but I have been..." he admitted unwillingly. But he knew better than to keep anything from her. "Quackerjack got away earlier...maybe I'm just upset about that. I would have gone after him, but I wanted to be with you too much and I didn't want to be late." Morgana smiled sweetly at this. Her Dark always seemed to go out of his way for her.

She stood from her seat and a moment later was sitting in his lap. He gulped, suddenly overrun with emotions. His love was sitting on his lap. She's done it before, but each time seemed to bring a new level of excitement and thrill to him. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she kissed him on the cheek. His heart melted again. He reached his arms and wrapped them around her thin waist.

Her hands then slid down to his arms, then down to his chest, which she took a moment to rub gently. It tickled a bit, but he said nothing. He didn't want to ruin the moment. They were watching each other lovingly as all this took place. He reached up and brushed a hand over her cheek, making her giggle and look away. He loved her laugh.

Her hands then went down to his waist and his heart thudded quickly in his chest. His mind started racing. The worst part of him. He hated himself for not being better for her. She slid her hands back and forth on his waist and he couldn't handle it anymore. He quickly grabbed her hands, making sure to be gentle, and brought them up to his beak, where he kissed them both tenderly.

"Dark, darling, are you sure you're alright?" she inquired with concern. "You just seem..." she took a moment to look for the right word. "Tense."

"Tense?" he repeated with raised eyebrows.

"Yes...Oh, darling, please tell me if there is anything that is bothering you. You mean the world to me, darling, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you..."

His mind was in turmoil. Half of him wanted to scream to her about all the feelings of hatred he held against himself. About how ugly and terrible he knew he was. But the other side told him not to. Perhaps she has yet to notice these faults of his and if he brought them up, she would surely leave him.

"I'm fine" he said through gritted teeth, calming down the raging battle he was fighting inside. Morgana nodded sadly kissed his forehead. It was then that a dead waiter came to their table, a tray of food in his hand. Morgana quickly went back to her seat. Great, the worst part of the date was here.

The dead waiter said nothing, as usual, as he placed the two trays in front of them. Morgana looked absolutely thrilled as she looked at her plate while Darkwing looked down at it with dread. He was trying to figure out if it was moving or not. He couldn't tell yet.

"Alright, love, I made this especially for tonight, I hope you like it" she said, grabbing her fork.

"What is this exactly? You never told me..." he asked, hoping not to get her temper started. It shouldn't, it was a reasonable question.

To his relief, she didn't get offended. "Oh, I'm sorry. I never did tell you, did I? This is pig's liver with vampire blood seasoning.."

Nausea overwhelmed him by just looking at it. It looked like a pile of three year old meat with blue ink on it. Vampire blood must be blue, he guessed.

His breathing quickened as he reached for his fork. He tried to keep his face calm, knowing she was watching him like a hawk; as always. But he couldn't seem to tonight. Tonight seemed to be harder than most nights. He couldn't tell his stomach to calm down. Each time he did, it seemed to get worse.

He now took his knife and cut himself a piece, forcing himself not to wince at the odd sound it made. It sounded like a soft squeal as though it was still alive. Maybe it still was. He cut himself a piece and placed it on his fork. Ever so slowly, he lifted it up to his mouth. Even the smell of it was bad. He couldn't begin to describe what it was. Stale meat, maybe?

He put it in his mouth and closed his eyes. He began to chew, acting as though he was testing it out for Morgana, who seemed more at ease since he placed it in his mouth. She began eating herself, which was always a good sign. He swallowed.

It tasted as bad as it looked. It burned in his mouth as though it was extra spicy. He went for the wine glass that sat beside his plate and was about to take a sip when his stomach lurched violently. He dropped the wine glass, spilling the red wine everywhere, his eyes shut tight in pain.

"Dark!" cried Morgana, alarmed as she stood up quickly.

He didn't hear her. He was too busy trying to keep from vomiting. It didn't work out very well. He stood up and wrapped his arms around his tortured stomach, emptying its contents on the ground. He shuddered and convulsed lightly for several minutes, hardly breathing with his face blue.

Morgana was up and beside him at this point, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Dark? Are you alright? Speak to me, darling..."

Darkwing managed to calm himself and breathe easier. "I...I'm better now..." he gasped.

Morgana dragged him over to his chair when he sat down and winced in pain. He was still shivering uncontrollably.

"Oh, darling...It was because of my food, wasn't it?" she asked him. "My food made you sick..." She sounded so depressed and down hearted, it made Darkwing want to scream. A beautiful angel like her shouldn't sound so distressed.

He didn't respond to her question right away, truly not knowing how to answer. "No...I-" She covered his beak with a napkin, wiping it off from his leftover sick.

"You don't have to lie, darling. I know you're not used to my food...But...at least you enjoyed my bat's eye meat the other night."

Darkwing groaned, his heart breaking. She could never know that that had made him just as sick. So did everything else she made for him. Telling her this, though, would break her heart. She would be torn apart in shame.

Then his angel said six words that made him feel so much better. "Maybe we should just skip dinner." He nodded, trying not to seem eager at the prospect. She wrapped her arms around him, sitting down in his chair, and cradled him in her lap. She was so much taller than him that this was an easy task for her.

He laid back, his back to her chest, and let her calm him. She took off his hat and placed it on the table. He opened his eyes to see that the dead waiter was already cleaning up his sick from the ground. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see it.

"I love you, Morgana" he whispered. He didn't like the lack of conversation there was. He didn't know what his love was thinking. Was she mad? Was she upset? He wanted to know.

"Oh, I love you too, Dark" she cooed softly. Good, there was no hint of anger or sadness in her voice. Just flat out love.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered dejectedly.

"Don't be. I'm just proud that you tried it. You had no idea it would make you sick. Now, if you had refused to try it, then I would have been angry" she giggled lightly, gently giving him a hug. Darkwing smiled, knowing that was true.

She touched his stomach, rubbing it. She giggled once more. "Looks like someone has an appetite...I'll bet you love to eat, don't you, darling?" Her voice was light and good humored, but Darkwing didn't see it that way.

His eyes widened as he tensed slightly. "Wha-what do you mean by that!"

"Oh, I was just teasing you, darling..." she replied, still rubbing his stomach and sides. She placed her chin on his shoulder. "I'm just saying my little Dark loves his food. I find it cute.."

"Cute! How is it cute! I'm hideous because of my large appetite!" he cried, his voice a few octaves higher than normal. Morgana seemed alarmed by this. He tried getting up, but she wouldn't let him.

"You're not hideous, darling! Far from it! I love you just the way you are!" she insisted patiently.

"A-Are you sure, Morgana! I-I'm not!" he stuttered, looking down at the ground. He then looked away. The dead waiter was still cleaning it up.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "My little Darkwing. Always so worried. Always so cute..." she said this almost seductively as she nuzzled her beak against his cheek.

Darkwing wasn't listening though. He was feeling so much self hatred at the moment he couldn't stand it. So she had noticed. His love of food. Wow. She told him as gently as possible but it still stung terribly on his heart.

The rest of the night was uneventful. He didn't stay much longer, for he still wasn't feeling well. Morgana didn't mind. She knew he needed his rest. He promised her another date soon and bade her goodnight with a kiss.

The next couple of days were terrible. He woke up feeling dreadful every morning with a feeling of nausea coming over him. At night it seemed impossible for him to focus on patrol, which allowed Bushroot and Megavolt both to get away at two separate crimes.

His health didn't go by Gosalyn or Launchpad either. It was mainly Gosalyn who was the one to give him a rough time. Launchpad did what he could, but knew it was up to Gosalyn to get through to her dad.

They could both see the paleness in his feathers and the lack of interest in his eyes. His once large love for food and mealtimes died away and he hardly mentioned food or cooked anymore. Gosalyn was the one who had to force him to cook something. But even then, he didn't eat any of it.

It was on the fifth day of his refusal to eat that Gosalyn finally put her foot down.

"Alright, that's it!" she yelled throughout the kitchen. Honker, who had eaten lunch with them, jumped up in his seat. It was Saturday and the fifth day she watched by as her father wasted away to nothing. She could already see him thinning out. She knew her dad inside and out, only because he meant so much to her. And she refused to sit by and let her father torture himself.

Drake looked up from the warmed up water he'd been drinking instead of coffee for the last five days. Honker shyly looked at her, knowing what was next.

"I won't allow this anymore, dad! I've had it! I refuse to stand by and watch you kill yourself!" she cried out, jumping up on the top of her chair.

"Gosalyn, sit down!" hissed Drake. "You'll fall and break your neck!"

"No, I won't! Not until you learn to take better care of yourself!" she hopped down to the floor and went over to her father. "Eat something!" she urged. "Anything!" She pulled at his arm and tried to get him to eat something.

"Gosalyn, I'm not hungry! Now cool it!" he ordered. He looked over at Honker. "Honk, try to talk to her."

The little duckling boy pushed up his glasses and in his nasally voice said, "I'm sorry, sir. But I don't think she's going to let you off the hook until you eat something..."

Drake closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm not hungry" he said again through gritted teeth.

"Yes, you are! I hear your stomach growling all the time! You just refuse to eat because you're too stubborn!" she accused, pointing a finger at him. Drake looked at her, knowing she was right. But he wasn't about to admit that to her.

"I'll eat in a bit" he lied.

"No, you won't. I don't believe you!" snorted Gosalyn, crossing her arms and growling at him. Honker then walked up to Drake, looking at him carefully. At moments of inspection, Honker nodded to himself.

"According to what I see here and what Gosalyn has been telling me, you've become partly anorexic" he stated matter-of-factly.

Drake sneered at the very thought. "I am not some anorexic cheerleader. I am simply. Not. Hungry!" he snarled at them. Honker backed away but Gosalyn wasn't intimidated.

"I still don't believe you. Here." She went to the kitchen counter and grabbed an orange, then came back and shoved it into Drake's face. "Just eat this. That's all I ask. It's healthy for you anyways..."

Drake regarded the orange and took it from his daughter's hand. He took a knife that was sitting on the table and cut into it. He had hoped Gosalyn and Honker would leave, but it seemed they wanted to make sure he ate it. So, he ate the orange, to their happiness.

Drake hated to admit it, but the orange was delicious. It felt so good to have something in his stomach again. But he then reached down and touched his waist. But...his love for food would make him eat too much. That was his problem. He ate too much. And over the last couple of days, he hadn't eaten anything. It didn't take a genius to figure out why he felt so awful.

Gosalyn smiled at her dad. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Drake shook his head. The two kids sat down at the table, watching him.

"What? I ate the orange" huffed Drake.

"Dad, what's wrong? This isn't like you. I just had to stuff an orange down your throat."

Drake shrugged.

"You know, studies show that people with low self esteem tend to stop eating. It's because they see themselves as worthless and unattractive" commented Honker. The two others looked at him with interest. "It's true. More than likely the cause is because the person either has mental problems or self doubt issues. Peer pressure is another big reason. Some get intimidated by others and feel the need to become anorexic, and therefore, in their minds, better."

Silence filled the kitchen as his words soaked in.

It made sense. Everytime he looked in a mirror or was around Morgana, he felt the sudden need to empty his stomach or stop eating. Was that his problem? Was it more than just low confidence?

"Dad? Is that what's wrong? You can tell us. Please" insisted Gosalyn from the other side of the table. Drake looked up at her. Should he tell her?

He sighed. "I guess I have been feeling a bit down lately...And I have been sick a lot. But I just thought it was because of Morgana's food."

"Morgana's food is what's making you ill, sir. It's part of the problem. You insist on eating her food even though you know it'll make you sick. You should just tell Morgana what's going on. If she loves you as much as we know she does, she will understand..." Honker pointed out.

Drake nodded and shivered at the same time. That was not a conversation he would be looking forward to. "I just...don't think I'm good enough for her..."

Gosalyn blinked. "Where did that come from!" Drake looked at her incredulously. Gosalyn shook her head at his expression. "Oh, honestly! You two are messed up! Everytime I talk to Morgana she asks me, 'Does Darkwing still love me? Oh, I hope he does. I love him so much.' Or something along those lines!"

Drake looked at her, open-mouthed. "R-Really!"

"Yes! She loves you so much, I don't think she'd care if you shrank down or blew up like a balloon. She'd still be crazy over you!"

Drake blushed at her words. He could imagine Morgana saying these words.

"Just go and talk to her. I'll bet you any money she'll say those exact words! Go see her now, even!" cried out Gosalyn, now excited to see her dad more focused.

Drake nodded. "Yes, I will..." With that Drake stood and went to get ready. Gosalyn turned to Honker and smiled widely. They gave each other a high five.

Darkwing was at Morgana's door a good hour and a half later. When he had called Morgana's house, she had picked up the phone, surprised that it was him who called. He usually didn't call at that time of day. But she was thrilled when he told her he wanted to spend time with her. She was little concerned though, for he had said that they needed to discuss something important. Those sort of things always made her anxious.

The door opened to Morgana's house as Darkwing stepped onto the porch. Morgana stood at the door, smiling down at him. He smiled back and embraced her.

"Oh, Dark, darling. I'm so happy you came. I'm just a little confused about you coming so suddenly..." she admitted.

Darkwing shrugged. "Well...I-I'm sorry. But..." He took off his hat, looking bashful. They sat down on her couch. "But I really need to talk to you about something."

And so, he went into full detail about what has been happening to him for the last few days. He explained how her food made him sick. He noticed she wasn't pleased with this information. It also meant she now knew she had been lying to her. He also told her about how he had stopped eating because he was concerned about his image and not being good enough for her. As he finished, she shook her head.

"Oh, Dark. I don't care if you shrank down or blew up like a balloon. I would still love you because you're my masked mallard. My dark night hero. My gothic prince..." she whispered. Darkwing blushed at the names she called him, especially the last one. He didn't deserve that last one. He wasn't that dark. Well, Gosalyn had won that bet. He didn't know how she did it.

"But" Morgana pressed on. "I don't like it how you lied to me all those times about my food." Her voice was now strict and he could tell she was upset.

He looked down into his lap. "I lied only to make you happy. I was afraid if I told you the truth, I would hurt your feelings."

"So instead, you hurt yourself" she stated firmly.

"Yes, I-oh..." he trailed off. He looked away. "I'm sorry..." he whispered dejectedly. He wrung his hat in his hands as she kissed in on the forehead.

"It's alright, darling. And I feel terrible for making that comment about your appetite the other night, but I meant that to be a compliment. Loving food isn't a bad thing, honey." Darkwing nodded understandingly. "I guess I won't be making you any more of my home recipes..." Morgana said with a sigh.

"You still can-" he tried, but she stopped him.

"No" she shook her head, a hand to his beak. "I won't make you eat my food if I know it'll make you sick. Maybe I should be the one trying new food. You could show me your cooking skills...I'm sure you have great cooking skills..." She leaned in close to him, batting her eyes at him.

He shrugged. "Yep, yep, yep. I am known for my great cooking skills..." She giggled at him and gave him a kiss.

There was a moment of silence. "So you'll go back to eating?""Have no choice!" he gasped, rubbing his stomach, his face full of dismay. "I'm starving! Now that I know you'll always love me and I you, I can eat again..." She gave him a hug.

"That's good.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Darkwing."

Author's Note: Hope you liked it. It was this idea in my head and I had to take care of it. Till next time.


End file.
